Misguided affections
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: CHAPTER 3 ADDED NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! Janeways feelings for chakotay are severly threaten when someone comes to visit.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own nought.  
  
From me: This is the first part of the story hopefully ill post every three days maybe less. Hope you like it please review.  
  
MISGUIDED AFFECTION.  
  
  
  
Kathryn Janeway looked out of the viewport at stars. She couldn't believe it had been 8years since the caretaker sucked them into this quadrant. Since all their lives were changed forever. Of course their lives hadn't necessarily changed for the worse. Thinking back on all the good times she had had with her crew. B'Elanna and Toms marriage was one of the most magical times on Voyager. And early on in the journey, the birth of Naomi Wildman. Kes and Neelix she still thought of those two, wondered how Kes was, if she was still alive. She knew how Neelix was. The daily communications they had with him kept them well enough informed. Since leaving him with the colony she had felt a certain kind of bliss at the fact that at least one of her crew had made it home. Tom Paris' face when she showed him her amazing pool skills. Oh she had laughed. The doctor's daydreams! That was an amusing story when it eventually all came out. She, B'Elanna and Seven had exchanged looks before breaking out into hysterical laughter, well as much as Seven could. The rest of the senior officers found it amusing as well especially Chakotay. God! Why did she have to think about him now? Hadn't she just got through telling herself that she didn't want him anymore, not now he was with seven? To say the she was surprised when he told her is a gross underestimation. Kathryn crossed the room to the replicator. "Coffee black." She told the machine. She tapped her foot unconsciously while waiting for her coffee. When it came she crossed back across the room to her couch. Silently she scolded herself. Why had she waited so long to realize her feelings for Chakotay? God they were gonna be here for the next 40 odd years, could she really live that long without him. Shaking her head Kathryn finally admitted to herself that no she couldn't! Silently the tears streamed down her face. She saw the familiar flash of light as Q appeared. In her vulnerable state Q found this a perfect opportunity to play with his favorite human. He walked over to where she sat and enveloped her in a big hug, at first Kathryn struggle but grief won over and she sank into his embrace. Q whispered comfort into Kathryn's hair as he held her. It surprised Q how she actually fit into his arms perfectly. God this woman was amazing. The whole continuum thought so. This was why he was allowed to carry on watching. He did that a lot. It had become his new hobby, infact it had turned into an obsession. Well soon that was about to change. After finding out about chuckles and the Borg bimbo (god he couldn't stand her!) Q he knew that his Kathryn would need him so he has transported over to her side, Kathryn chose that moment to come to her sense. 'Oh god'' she thought 'What am doing this is Q, the one who caused her grief and the one whose arms felt really nice round her just then. What wait where did that thought come from, I am not enjoying this.  
  
"Q, what do you want," Kathryn untangled herself from his embrace. A slight flush coming to her cheeks as she noted that he looked at her with a knowing smile.  
  
"Really Kathy as if you don't know. I heard about Chuckles and that irritating blonde, thought I'd drop in see how my fave captain is doing. I know how you fell about him Kathy you seem to forget that I am not a mere human like your crew, why I am Q the magnificent! "  
  
"Spare me the drama Q, you and I know that there's more to this then just my well being. What do really want." Kathryn took a step back from where she had been standing after she had removed herself from Qs arms. Q got up from couch and walked towards her standing so close that she had to walk backwards to keep from being to close him. He kept moving towards her until she was backed up against the wall of the ready room. " I am disappointed in you Kathy dear. I thought that you would finally see that we were meant be together now that chuckles has moved on. Don't worry though, I won't abandon you like he has. You'll be seeing me." With that bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before disappearing to wherever Qs disappear to. Kathryn sank down to her the floor puzzled. 'Had Q really jut kissed her. Did he actually love her or was he playing with her, just for a laugh. Now that he knew of feelings for Chakotay would he use that against her?' Kathryn's thoughts were interrupted as Chakotay, Tuvok, and a security detail burst into her ready room.  
  
"Captain!" Chakotay turned to where the captain was. "Your combage contacted mine but you didn't answer when I replied, all we could hear was sobbing and then loud breathing, then the connection broke. We try to enter the room but no command codes were working, I.. We were worried something had happened." He then took in her appearance and rushed to her side.  
  
"I'm fine, you needn't have worried. Just a friendly visit from Q." She stared at the four officers in her room, "Dismissed." Tuvok looked at her cautiously but then shooed the two crewmen out of the door. Turning back to his captain he spoke.  
  
"Captain I have disagree with your diagnosis. You look anything but fine tome. No offence meant. Perhaps a visit to the doctor is required." Using Janeway death glare mark 2 she looked at her two officers. Getting up off the floor she slowly walked towards them.  
  
"When I say I'm fine I mean I'm fine. Don't question me on this. I know myself better then you two. Now dismissed and we shall forget this ever happened okay?" Chakotay and Tuvok looked at each bother before answering together.  
  
"Yes Captain." They both turned to leave.  
  
Kathryn called quickly. "Oh and ill be in my quarters if anyone needs me. Dismissed" With that she turned and walked out of the other exit of her ready room. Both officers looked at the space she had just occupied confusion written on their faces but both knew what would be instore if they followed her. Taking the sensible and safest route they both went back to there work stations. 


	2. chapter 2

Janeway sat on the sofa in her quarters. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She had a sense that it was Q. She got out and walked to her replicator.  
  
"Coffee black." She watched as it appeared. She went back to her seat and sat down. She knew that she had felt something happen between her and Q but she wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just her feeling vulnerable and Q being there made her feel better. `Yes that's what it is.' With a new sense of conviction she gulped down her coffee.  
  
"Computer what is the time?"  
  
"The time is 19:55" she sighed, her shift finished in five minutes so there was not much point her going back to the bridge. `Dinner!' she thought to herself. As she headed over to the replicator she realised that she had just used up her last rations on that cup of coffee.  
  
"Damn! Now I'll have to go to the mess hall."  
  
"Now now talking to yourself Kathy, first sign of madness!" she looked around the room expecting to find Q but there was nothing.  
  
"Q go away, I don't need you to upset me now."  
  
"Oh but Kathy, you didn't seem to mind earlier, in fact I think you rather appreciated my company." Kathryn found herself getting angrier and angrier. `I was so right!'  
  
"Look Q, you just caught me and a bad time, do you really think that if I was in my right mind I would let you within three ft of me. Now go away I'm going to get something to eat." With that she turned and walked out of the room. She knew that he was still watching her as she made her way down the corridor towards the turbolift. She was glad when she found the turbolift was empty. She got in ad called for the right deck.  
  
"Oh Kathy you shouldn't try and hide your thoughts from me, I always know what you're thinking." She looked around herself puzzled.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hide my thoughts from you." Q appeared in a flash, he had a puzzled expression on his face that made Janeway want to burst out laughing but she managed to curb it and out on her best captains mask  
  
"But I felt it... there was a blocking, I had to push through a barrier. My dear Kathy, you are an amazing woman; no other mortal has ever had so much shielding. Your emotions are so hidden." He sighed and shook his head. Kathryn was just staring at him open mouthed. The lift came to a halt and the doors opened.  
  
" Well tar tar dear, you go have dinner but remember I'm always watching." With that he disappeared. She pulled herself together and walked to the messhall. It was nearly empty when she entered but she wasn't really interested in company anyway. She went up to the galley and took a plate from Neelix. She couldn't for the life her decide what was and thought it best not to ask. She sat down at her usual table, at the back by the window. She gazed out at the stars. She was deep in thought, which is why she didn't notice Chakotay enter the room. He noticed her. She was obviously deep in thought. He grabbed a plate from Neelix and wandered over to her.  
  
"Mind if I have a seat?" she jumped and turned too look at him.  
  
"Oh commander, of course sit down." Janeway felt her heart beat ten times faster then usual, she wish she knew he was going to be here, at least she would then have been prepared. Now that she had admitted her emotions too herself it was getting harder to contain them. He sat down in front of her  
  
"Thank you. Are you feeling better? I was kind of worried when you ran out like that." He gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'm fine. You needn't have worried Chakotay. It was just a shock that's all." She put a hand to her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Food forgotten he looked at her.  
  
"What as Kathryn?" When she only looked to her plate he knew it was something big. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so her eyes met his. "Please tell me, what's troubling you?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just Q and his little games." Inside her head she could here chuckling.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well... no." she realised that she didn't want to be having this conversation with him. "I have to go, early shift tomorrow, bye." She smiled at him the walked off Chakotay stared after her. He knew something had happened. He was determined to get to the bottom of it. He glanced at his watch `20:15' he knew seven had her daily supplements at half past and if he wanted to continue avoiding her he better leave. He picked up his and Janeway's plates put them in the recycle and followed where his captain had just left. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
From me: Sorry this has taken so long and is very short but its more of a kind of filler before I up load a larger chapter. Please let me know what you think.  
  
"Hey Kathryn wait up." Kathryn turned around and sighed, she should have expected he'd follow her. Desperately she looked for an escape. 'Q this would be a good time for one of your magnificent little distractions.' "Sorry Kathy your on your own, I was deeply hurt before." 'Damn!' Grudgingly she turned to face Chakotay.  
  
"Commander what can do for you?" She said with a sickly sweet smile immediately Chakotay got suspicious. He slowed to a halt before her almost knocking. 'Yeah way to be dignified old man.'  
  
"I just wondered what that was all about. What about Q and his little games? He's messing with you again isn't?" She looked into Chakotays eyes; they were full of concern and pity. She couldn't stand knowing that he didn't even mean it anymore and something in Kathryn snapped, 'what does right does he have to feel for me?' She fixed him with a cold, penetrating stare.  
  
"I'm quite fine commander and to be honest with you, even if I wasn't it's none of your damn business. Don't you have to be on the bridge?" With that she turned around and walked straight for the nearest turbolift leaving a confused looking Chakotay in her wake. Chakotay was even surer that something was wrong with his captain. Usually when she was angry or had a problem she would wait until they were in private before telling him. However today she was standing just outside one of the busiest places on the ship and with a lot of officers around. She didn't even lower her voice. He shook his head in confusion. 'Caffeine, she drinks too much coffee.' He turned and headed for the bridge, anything to refrain from putting Kathryn in a worse mood. Chakotay just hoped that he didn't run into seven. He wanted to end it but it was a small ship. Tension was something they could do without. He would just keep avoiding her for now.  
  
Q was watching the exchange between Kathy and chuckles with extreme amusement. He was even more determined to make the beautiful captain his. He had had feelings for her before he realised that that tattoo baffoon did as well. 'Nothing like a bit of competition to make the stakes more interesting!' Q knew he could zap Kathy any time he wanted to and make her fall hopelessly in love with him (he had done it many times before) but this time he was resolved to try it the mortal way, flowers, chocolate and of course Coffee! Q suddenly had the most genius idea of his existence, which if he did say so himself was a pretty stupendous life! All he needed for this part was him, Chuckles and Kathy. But it was too soon first he needed to try and woo Kathy. Just to put her in the mood, plus he needed to agitate Chuckles just enough to make his plan work.  
  
Kathryn paced her quarters, head in hands. She let out a growl and another PADD flew across the room to join the ever-increasing pile that had accumulated since she had arrived. 'How could I have been so stupid? Now he's going to know something happened.'  
  
"Such an idiot!" Kathryn had finally worn herself out and she collapsed onto the couch. She hated men. Her life seemed to consist of loosing the most important and special men in her life. First Justin and her father. Their loss had affected her in a way that she had never thought she would recover from. But of course she was a Janeway, she bounced back but of course life was waiting to throw her another curve ball. Mark Johnson, the geek from he past comes back and worms her way into her heart. No she never loved him with the same passion as she had Justin but there was a kind of comfort feeling that patched up the hole in her heart. But of he was ripped from he. Yes he was alive, but he was light years away. He was also married to someone else. That had hurt a lot. Knowing that she had caused him the pain of thinking she was dead. Driving him into the arms of another woman. Then there was Chakotay! He was her rugged Maquis. She had thought he understood, that he would wait for her until she was ready. He had practically said so. Never in simple words but in that legend on New Earth and when he told her she would never be alone, just before the borg alliance. But no she hadn't killed him or left him on the other side of the galaxy but she had driven him into the arms of another woman. Berating herself for being weak Kathryn stood up and rubbed her eyes. 'This is nonsense, no sense in wallowing in self-pity. Life goes.' There was a flash behind her and Kathryn found herself lying in bed next to Q.  
  
"Miss me?" 


End file.
